


Somewhere In The Rainforest

by Unassuming_Soda



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Rainforest, Secret Relationship, Tea, almost a secret relationship, cyance, flirty robot, its only mentioned okay, kinda smutty???, my first voltron work ever, no beta we die like men, pikelavar - Freeform, plance, seasalt, watering my plance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-07-28 19:37:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16248452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unassuming_Soda/pseuds/Unassuming_Soda
Summary: Pidge and Lance are sent to a planet to gather samples (for some reason I can't come up with right now). While on this planet they get into a sticky situation. Feelings come out, and spiciness ensues.~“I think you should take Keith with you, Pidge”Shiro and Allura had been trying to convince her to take Keith with her on this mission for almost three hours. They had asked her so that she could take some samples of the organisms their plants, flowers, etc. It’s not like she didn’t like Keith, she likes Keith she just needs someone more flexible per se. She wanted Lance with her.





	1. Chapter I

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy! it's my first Voltron fic and I've gotten good reviews on the Plance Amino and Tumblr about it so I hope the same can be said about AO3!

“I think you should take Keith with you, Pidge”  
Shiro and Allura had been trying to convince her to take Keith with her on this mission for almost three hours. They had asked her so that she could take some samples of the organisms their plants, flowers, etc. It’s not like she didn’t like Keith, she likes Keith she just needs someone more flexible per se. She wanted Lance with her.  
There were multiple reasons as to why she wanted him with her, she desperately needed to talk to him about what had happened when they had gotten captured by two of Lotor’s generals. He was the only one who had acted immediately, the moment they had threatened her. The others hadn’t done anything until Ezor had grabbed her by the collar of her armour, lifting her up, yet not hurting her in the slightest. Even then they were only screaming at them to let her go. Yet Lance… he had, he had tried to physically stop them, flinging himself towards Ezor.  
Of course, she hadn’t said anything to her other friends, it would only hurt their feelings, but she hadn’t told Lance her feelings about it either, in fear that he might figure out her feelings for him. Although, that’s unlikely as Lance is a little dense. Lance is by no means dumb, you have to have a least a 3.5 GPA to get into the Garrison. Lance may not be the smartest on the team, but he still tries to understand what everyone is saying.  
Lance actually tries, and it’s the reason why she wants Lance with her, he tries. “I know you want Keith with me, Shiro. But I want Lance, he always has my back. Besides Keith would just be a sitting duck, I’ll need someone to lighten the air while I’m gathering samples.”  
~  
Shiro and Allura had sent Lance with her. It had taken hours and hours of pestering the two to get them to see why Lance was the best choice to send with her. That bothered her a little, as some of their friends couldn’t see how great Lance actually was. Of course, she won’t tell him that, she wouldn’t want his ego to get even bigger than it already is. They had just gotten into the jungle five minutes after getting out of Greenie, her cloaking on so that nothing would try and investigate. When she had brought Lance she had thought that he’d be more… chatty. It’s odd, usually, Lance would initiate conversations between everyone, he was the supposed ‘Social Butterfly’ of them all. Yet he seemed more like a wilting flower, sad and droopy compared to what he was only a year prior back when he piloted the Blue Lion, a forget-me-not flower, bright and beautiful. Well then, if he didn’t want to speak then she will.  
“Hey, Lance? Are you okay, you seem… quiet.”  
His bright cobalt blue eyes turned their attention towards her. Lance was in his blue armour as always but she always thought it had looked odd without it’s matching Bayard. His short brown hair swished as he turned his head towards her and as he spoke his startlingly bright white teeth showed, they were almost as white as the armour they wore.  
“I’m fine, Pidge. Just thought you’d like some peace and quiet with all the chaos going around at the garrison lately.”  
She furrowed her full eyebrows, why would he think that? She’s been surrounded by nothing but complete silence for weeks and he knew that. She stood on the tips on her toes to cut off some leaves of the tree they had stopped at, as she answered.  
“Why would think that? I specifically wanted you to come so that we could talk that was the whole point of me bringing you, well that and other reason of course but they're not as important.” She saw Lance frown a bit from the corner of her eye as she opened the tube and put the leaf sample in it. She decided to speak once more, “Also why wouldn’t I want you here? You always have my back, Lance. More so than anyone else, if there’s anyone from the team I would want to go on a mission with it’s you. Don’t doubt yourself.”  
“You might be the only one on the team who thinks that Pidge, I don’t really bring much to the team to be quite honest with you. Not as much as everyone else anyway.”  
She turned towards him in shock. Why would he think that? He’s one of the most important people on the team. He makes sure they all stay sane, with his corny jokes and his dopey smile. She couldn’t believe him, how could he say that about himself. She walked towards him and looked him in the eyes.  
“Lance, you are one of the most important people on the team. You make everyone smile, you have all of our backs all the time, hell we barely even knew Coran back when we were on Arus and you still sacrificed yourself for him.” She reached a hand upwards to cup his jaw,  
“You keep us all sane, Lance. Shiro may be the head, Allura the heart, Keith and I the arms and Hunk the legs, but you-you are the soul of Voltron.”  
Tears had started to drip down his face.  
“We wouldn’t be where and who we are without you. I wouldn’t have even been remotely close to finding my family, Hunk wouldn’t have gained his newfound confidence, Keith wouldn’t have found his mom, Allura and Coran would still be frozen in the cryo pods in the castle on Arus, and we wouldn’t have defeated Zarkon. You are so, so important to us Lance and you don’t even know.”  
The jungle seemed to disappear as they stared into each other's eyes. Cobalt on Amber. The world seemed to blur around them.  
“Pidge… I—”  
Lance was cut off by a loud screech. Above them was a bird covered from beak to tail feathers in flora. It looked almost like you’d think a phoenix would look like, except instead of fire this one looked like it was the spirit of nature itself.  
It was horrifyingly beautiful. And it was flying straight towards them.


	2. Somewhere In The Rainforest: Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance does a thing and then they do the do

*Implied Sexual Content*  
It was flying right towards them. They were going to die if they didn’t do something quick; luckily Lance had already figured that out. He grabbed her hand (she ignored the warm feeling she got when he did that) and ran in what she thought was west.  
“Come on! I remember that we passed a small cave entrance awhile back. If we’re quick enough we can make it.” Lance yelled as he pulled her along. She didn’t bother to reply as she was too busy trying not to die. As they ran she could feel and hear the crunching of the leaves beneath her feet. They had no way to get to Green, they were too far away. She could hear the flapping of the creatures magnificent wings behind her; her reaction was to run faster. They had to weave their way through the tall grass and the tangle of roots of ginormous trees. There were some roots that had been sticking extremely far out of the ground, she didn’t even notice that her foot had gotten stuck in the hole of the root. She fell to the floor with a crash.  
“Lance!” she screamed. She struggled to get her leg out of the root, but it was far too deep, she had probably twisted her ankle. Lance looked back at her and ran towards her trying to quickly untangle her from the tree.  
“Come on… come o―” A loud screech sounded behind her. It was close.  
“LANCE HURRY UP!”  
“When I untie it I’m going to carry you.”  
“May I ask why exactly you are going to carry me?” she questioned, in a panic of course  
“Because you are obviously injured and I am not leaving you behind.” As he said that he was able to untie her. After he untied her he scooped her up bridal style; he did it right on time too, as the phoenix-like creature swooped down with a large beat of its wings. Lance continued to bolt in the direction they were running previously. She could see the parting of the trees as they were nearing their destination. The cave Lance had mentioned did not look cosy whatsoever. It looked as if a monster was opening its jaws letting its next unsuspecting victim walk straight into its maw.  
“This does not look safe whatsoever.”  
“It’ll be fine. I think.”  
~  
The first thing she noticed about the cave was that it was freezing. It was what you would expect a cave to look like; Stone spikes hanging from the wall. Everything shrouded in a dark ebony, which neither of them could see through. She could barely see Lance's dark cocoa hair, the only reason she could even see it was because of the blue light illuminating from their suits. The cave was extremely low in temperature and she could feel it, even though her heated under armour.  
“It’s freezing,” Lance noted. “But we’ll have to go further into the cave if that creature starts digging.” She knew he was right. It would only get colder the closer they got into the cave. Lance led the way further into the cave and she wasn’t too far behind. Finally, they were at a place where they were far enough from that phoenix-like creature.  
Lance sat down on the cold stone floor. And started to strip offー “Why are you taking off your armour?” She spluttered.  
“Body heat, Pidge. Did you forget?” She realized that he was right, body heat between two people spreads faster in a colder environment, so that both parties were roughly the same temperature except that the two parties would be warmer than they were previously. In other words, they will both be increasingly warmer. She had a sour look on her face as she started stripping off her outer armour. Pretty soon the only things that they were left in were their boots and their black under armour. Lance opened up his arms to her so that she could cuddle up between his arms. She started to speak as soon as she got comfortable in his arms.  
“You think the others will come soon?” She knew they probably wouldn’t, she and Lance did say that they would be there for a day at most. Lance looked down at her as he replied.  
“I don’t think they will, we did say that we’d be out here for a while. Can you send a distress signal to them? So that we can get out of this chilling situation.” she put an unimpressed look on her face.  
“First of all, if it were any other situation I would applaud you on that pun; secondly no, I can’t, I need the Green Lion to send a distress signal and the only other way I could is if we had some spare parts and a satellite and we don’t have any of those things. So we’re stuck until everybody else has realised we’ve been gone for too long.”  
“Great.”  
“Hey Lance,” she whispered. “Can I ask you something?” She was finally going to talk about. Lotors Generals.  
“Ask away.”  
“Why did you suddenly lash out at Ezor before she even grabbed me?” He looked towards her, the expression on his face saying, ‘you already know the answer so why ask?’  
“Because I thought she was going to torture you, Pidge. We wouldn’t have done a lot of the things we had done without you. I thought it was time to return the favour.” She raised an eyebrow. “Are you sure that’s it?” She inquired.  
“Of course there is but I don’t feel the need to say it right now.” She furrowed her eyebrows and frowned. “Why won’t you tell me, Lance. It sounds pretty important for your impulses during that whole scene.”  
“Because I don’t want to.”  
“But why! I just want to know why you were the first one to try and protect me! Is that so much to ask for!” she snapped. That’s all she wanted to know. She had liked him for a long time before they even found the Blue Lion. She wanted to know if she had any chance with Lance whatsoever, that was unlikely as he probably still had a thing for Allura. She didn’t blame him either if she was gay she’d probably want to date Allura too.  
“Because I’m in love with you okay! I am so in love with you that I can’t stand the thought of you getting hurt! Is that what you wanted to hear?” He shouted in anguish. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. Her lips started to curl upwards in a smile and tears of joy started to form in her eyes. She reached her hands up to grasp his jaw.  
“I love you too, you idiot.”  
~  
She didn’t know what had happened. Fifteen minutes ago her and Lance were talking about what had happened with Lotor’s generals, and the next thing she knows they’re heavily making out. They were tugging at each other's hair, desperately trying to hold on to the other. She didn’t want to but she had to break off the kiss to catch her breath. Lance, on the other hand, had different ideas. As soon as their faces had separated Lance had attached his lips to her jaw and spread kisses down to her neck, or as far as he could go before her charcoal black under armour began. “Lance..” she gasped. She didn’t care what would happen after this, what the others would think. She reached behind her and tugged the zipper of her under armour down. She slipped her arms out and the top part at her neck fell. Lance looked up, his pupils dilated and covering most of his cobalt irises. She grasped his face in his palms and kissed him. She rolled onto her back with him on top of her.  
She didn’t regret what had happened after that.


	3. Somewhere in the Rainforest Chapter III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge and Lance are cuddling. That's it.

They laid there for hours after. She was curled into Lance's arms, her hand on his bare chest and her head on his shoulder. He was twirling her hair between his fingers. The squawking of the creature chasing them had stopped long ago, they could have left for Green a long time ago. But she wanted to stay here. With Lance. She curled her neck up to look at him, only to find that he was already softly smiling down at her.  
“I wonder what the others are going to say about this.” Lance murmured. Then his eyes widened in panic “Oh quiznack your brother. I'm going to be killed.” She laughed and looked into his eyes, a mischievous gleam in hers.  
“He won't if he never knows about it.” Lance sat up his eyebrows furrowed.  
“What are you trying to suggest? That we date in secret? Pidge that-that never ends well.” she turned her head away from him.  
“Lance… It’s-it’s not like I don't want to date you. I just, what will the team say? And Allura, she finally likes you after all this time… And I-I can't just break her heart like that.” Lance gently tugged her chin back towards his face.  
“Who cares what they think? I certainly don't. Allura lost her chance years ago. I want to be able to kiss you in public and hold your hand and wrap my arms around you. Tell you how much I love you with people around. Go on dates without having to sneak around, don't you want that?”  
“Lance, of course, I want that. I don't think we should let them know we're dating immediately when we get back. Ask me out on a date and then we could tell them. Do the whole you show up at my house and my dad gives you that threatening talk. A week after we get back we’ll tell them, okay?” Lance frowned but agreed to the plan. He looked up at the ceiling of the cavern.  
“You think we should get dressed and head to the Green Lion?”  
“A few more minutes like this, please,” she whispered.  
“Okay, Katie.”  
~  
Those few minutes turned into another hour until Allura’s voice came up on the coms. “Lance? Pidge? Do you copy?” Pidge scrambled to her helmet. ”Yeah, we copy.” She looked at Lance and nodded her head towards their armour which was everywhere, she wouldn't be surprised if they had lost something.  
“Where are you guys? You were supposed to be back Vargas ago.” Allura's voice was all static through the coms in Pidge’s helmet. As she talked to Allura she struggled to put her armour on quickly and quietly so Allura wouldn't hear.  
“Sorry, we ran into some trouble while we were gathering samples.”  
“Well hurry back we have an… odd visitor.” Pidge looked back towards Lance her brows raised in perplexity. “We’re on it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: The rest of this story is continuing in my next fic, “A Gift From the Future”. The premise of this fic is extremely common with Klance and I haven’t seen one for Plance, like at all, so I took matters into my own hands and made one. I hope you enjoy this next fic, and it will be a multichapter fic so prepare yourself because shenanigans will ensue. Also, I've had requests to do a continued version of chapter 2, so I'll be doing that soon!


	4. Somewhere in the Rainforest Chapter II.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of chapter 2 ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> most of it is chapter 2 btw

It was flying right towards them. They were going to die if they didn’t do something quick; luckily Lance had already figured that out. He grabbed her hand (she ignored the warm feeling she got when he did that) and ran in what she thought was west.  
“Come on! I remember that we passed a small cave entrance awhile back. If we’re quick enough we can make it.” Lance yelled as he pulled her along. She didn’t bother to reply as she was too busy trying not to die. As they ran she could feel and hear the crunching of the leaves beneath her feet. They had no way to get to Green, they were too far away. She could hear the flapping of the creatures magnificent wings behind her; her reaction was to run faster. They had to weave their way through the tall grass and the tangle of roots of ginormous trees. There were some roots that had been sticking extremely far out of the ground, she didn’t even notice that her foot had gotten stuck in the hole of the root. She fell to the floor with a crash.   
“Lance!” she screamed. She struggled to get her leg out of the root, but it was far too deep, she had probably twisted her ankle. Lance looked back at her and ran towards her trying to quickly untangle her from the tree.  
“Come on… come o―” A loud screech sounded behind her. It was close.  
“LANCE HURRY UP!”  
“When I untie it I’m going to carry you.”  
“May I ask why exactly you are going to carry me?” she questioned, in a panic of course  
“Because you are obviously injured and I am not leaving you behind.” As he said that he was able to untie her. After he untied her he scooped her up bridal style; he did it right on time too, as the phoenix-like creature swooped down with a large beat of its wings. Lance continued to bolt in the direction they were running previously. She could see the parting of the trees as they were nearing their destination. The cave Lance had mentioned did not look cosy whatsoever. It looked as if a monster was opening its jaws letting its next unsuspecting victim walk straight into its maw.  
“This does not look safe whatsoever.”  
“It’ll be fine. I think.”  
~  
The first thing she noticed about the cave was that it was freezing. It was what you would expect a cave to look like; Stone spikes hanging from the wall. Everything shrouded in a dark ebony, which neither of them could see through. She could barely see Lance's dark cocoa hair, the only reason she could even see it was because of the blue light illuminating from their suits. The cave was extremely low in temperature and she could feel it, even though her heated under armour.  
“It’s freezing,” Lance noted. “But we’ll have to go further into the cave if that creature starts digging.” She knew he was right. It would only get colder the closer they got into the cave. Lance led the way further into the cave and she wasn’t too far behind. Finally, they were at a place where they were far enough from that phoenix-like creature.  
Lance sat down on the cold stone floor. And started to strip offー “Why are you taking off your armour?” She spluttered.  
“Body heat, Pidge. Did you forget?” She realized that he was right, body heat between two people spreads faster in a colder environment, so that both parties were roughly the same temperature except that the two parties would be warmer than they were previously. In other words, they will both be increasingly warmer. She had a sour look on her face as she started stripping off her outer armour. Pretty soon the only things that they were left in were their boots and their black under armour. Lance opened up his arms to her so that she could cuddle up between his arms. She started to speak as soon as she got comfortable in his arms.  
“You think the others will come soon?” She knew they probably wouldn’t, she and Lance did say that they would be there for a day at most. Lance looked down at her as he replied.  
“I don’t think they will, we did say that we’d be out here for a while. Can you send a distress signal to them? So that we can get out of this chilling situation.” she put an unimpressed look on her face.  
“First of all, if it were any other situation I would applaud you on that pun; secondly no, I can’t, I need the Green Lion to send a distress signal and the only other way I could is if we had some spare parts and a satellite and we don’t have any of those things. So we’re stuck until everybody else has realised we’ve been gone for too long.”  
“Great.”  
“Hey Lance,” she whispered. “Can I ask you something?” She was finally going to talk about. Lotors Generals.  
“Ask away.”  
“Why did you suddenly lash out at Ezor before she even grabbed me?” He looked towards her, the expression on his face saying, ‘you already know the answer so why ask?’  
“Because I thought she was going to torture you, Pidge. We wouldn’t have done a lot of the things we had done without you. I thought it was time to return the favour.” She raised an eyebrow. “Are you sure that’s it?” She inquired.  
“Of course there is but I don’t feel the need to say it right now.” She furrowed her eyebrows and frowned. “Why won’t you tell me, Lance. It sounds pretty important for your impulses during that whole scene.”  
“Because I don’t want to.”  
“But why! I just want to know why you were the first one to try and protect me! Is that so much to ask for!” she snapped. That’s all she wanted to know. She had liked him for a long time before they even found the Blue Lion. She wanted to know if she had any chance with Lance whatsoever, that was unlikely as he probably still had a thing for Allura. She didn’t blame him either if she was gay she’d probably want to date Allura too.  
“Because I’m in love with you okay! I am so in love with you that I can’t stand the thought of you getting hurt! Is that what you wanted to hear?” He shouted in anguish. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. Her lips started to curl upwards in a smile and tears of joy started to form in her eyes. She reached her hands up to grasp his jaw.  
“I love you too, you idiot.”  
~  
She didn’t know what had happened. Fifteen minutes ago her and Lance were talking about what had happened with Lotor’s generals, and the next thing she knows they’re heavily making out. They were tugging at each other's hair, desperately trying to hold on to the other. She didn’t want to but she had to break off the kiss to catch her breath. Lance, on the other hand, had different ideas. As soon as their faces had separated Lance had attached his lips to her jaw and spread kisses down to her neck, or as far as he could go before her charcoal black under armour began. “Lance..” she gasped. She didn’t care what would happen after this, what the others would think. She reached behind her and tugged the zipper of her under armour down. She slipped her arms out and the top part at her neck fell. Lance looked up, his pupils dilated and covering most of his cobalt irises. She grasped his face in his palms and kissed him. She rolled onto her back with him on top of her.  
Pidge dragged her nails onto his back through all their grinding, if his black suit was off she would have left scratch marks. She trailed her hands up his back until she found the zipper to his suit and unzipped it- AND THEY BANGED THE END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Insert Troll Face Here*  
> Ya nasties


End file.
